The Truce
by Scarlet-Nin
Summary: When Akuma and the Earl go crazy. The Noah s and The Black Order make a truce. Who will betray who? Is it going to work? Will the Noah s be a real family again. Why do the Noah s hate the Innocence so much?


„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah speaking"**

Info: This plays after the Alma Arc but Kanda comes back and Allen is still in prison. Because of Neah, Allen is a new Noah. The fifteenth Noah. Noah of Time. I made him the Noah of Time because of his title as Destroyer of Time.

Chapter 1

It was late at night. Allen was sitting in his prision. He sighed. _„Neah are you there?"_ asked Allen. He and Neah were talking telepathic. You could say that they were family since they were talking every day and found out that they enjoyed the company of each other. Neah also explained to him that technically he had his own Noah. It was very complicated. With his Innocene and all. **„Yes, I am here Nephew." Answered Neah. He was still a bit pissed off that the so called friends of Allen didn´t help him.** _„Don´t tell me you are still making killing plans?"_ deadpanned Allen. **Neah was silent.** Allen sighed. **„What?! They would deserve it! You should think about your choice in friends! I mean they aren´t helping you! One-eye** _ **beat**_ **you up in the ark, the Crybaby Bitch** _ **slapped**_ **you, the Vampire** _ **bite**_ **you and the Girly Samurai** _ **stabbed**_ **you through your stomach." Complained Neah annoyed.** **„I think I have every right to criticize them!" growled Neah. He was scowling.** _„Yes, you killed your family 35 years ago. You have every right to talk."_ Said Allen dryly. **„You know that I didn´t want to kill them** _ **all**_ **. And they are** _ **your**_ **family too. Accept it." Sighed Neah.** Allen pouted. _„Yes, what a wonderful family! Road stabbed me in the eye, Tyki put a_ _ **hole**_ _in my_ _ **heart**_ _and ripped my arm off, the Twins are trying to kill me together with Lulubell and the Earl. Fantastic."_ Responded Allen while he rolled his eyes **. „Okay! So our family is messed up! Are you happy** _ **now**_ **?"** **asked Neah dramatic.**

Allen ignored him. He only opened his eyes. He didn´t like his prision. He also didn´t like that he had white clothes on. Did they do that on purpose, just because the Noah´s wear white? Suddenly there was an Arlarm set off. „All Excorcits please go up to the field! The Noah´s are attacking!" came the voice trough a loud speaker. Allen quickly sat up.

„What?!" yelled Allen in panic. _„Should I destroy the spells and help them?"_ thought Allen. He could do it. He didn´t have his Noah transformation. But he could control a little Dark Matter. He could also use magic, but that could fasten up the transformation. And there was a possibility that his two sides would tear him apart from the inside. And he did not want that. „What can I do?" muttered Allen nervous. **„You could sit there like a good child and be safe?" suggested Neah with a smile**. _„NO!"_ refused Allen. **„Tch, It was worth a try."** **Admitted Neah annoyed.** „I think I will use the Dark Matter." Whispered Allen. He closed his eyes and his skin was grey. He destroyed the spells. He turned back and panted. „Hahh…I…hah..hate it." winced Allen in pain. It always hurt to use Dark Matter. Allen stood up and leaned against the wall for support. He couldn´t let Neah in control, because that would speed up his transformation. _„Just a little bit. Till I have my breath then I will go."_ Thought Allen. After 2 Minutes Allen went outside. There was nobody in the hallway. _„Strange."_ Thought Allen. Allen ran through the Hallway. Nobody was there. He looked outside through a window. He saw about 200 Akuma. What freaked him out was that every Noah with the exception of the Earl who wasn´t there was fighting against the Akuma. It didn´t seem like they were answering Orders from the Noahs **. „That happened 700 years ago too! The Black Order was fighting with the Noah´s against the Akuma that went complete crazy and killed everything. They Leveled up faster and faster and somehow increased their numbers. They searched for Innocence and ate it. The reason why the Noah hate Innocence so much is because the Orden betrayed the Noah in the End and tried to kill them. They killed one person. I don´t know who, but it broke out in an all out war because of that!"** **yelled Neah in panic**. Allen´s eyes widen. _„And you telling me that_ _ **now**_ _because?!"_ demanded Allen angry. „Innocence activate!" Allen activated his Innocence and jumped out of the window.

He saw how Link was going to be cut up by an Akuma. He jumped over and kicked the Akuma away. Links eyes widen in surprise. „W-Walker? What are you doing here?!" demanded Link. Allen landed on the ground and rolled his eyes. „Allen~!" cheered Road. She jumped on him. She hugged him. „I missed you! Are you alright?" asked Road with worry. In the background you only heard a „My Road! Why?! You only need Daddy!" cried Sheryl. Allen only nodded.

„Look at that! The traitor is talking to the Enemy!" accused a Finder.

„I always knew that he was a Traitor!" added another one.

Allen sighed. **„I could take care of them for you my dear Nephew?" asked Neah innocentley**. _„Nice try, but I don´t want a massacre."_ Answered Allen dryly. **Neah pouted.** „What´s wrong with the Akuma Road?" asked Allen serious. Road looked down. „They are crazy. We went here to get you and hide from the Earl. He went complete crazy on us!" explained Road sadly. Allen´s eyes soften. „Beanstalk, watch out!" yelled Kanda. He was fighting against four Level Three´s. Allen jumped with Road in his arms out of the way. There were he had been was now an crater. A Level four stood there giggeling. „How about we make a truce?" suggested Allen out loud. They were starring at him like he was crazy. „What?!" asked the Noah and the others at the same time. They were going to protest but Allen shut them up with a wave of Dark Matter.

„The Earl is crazy, the Akuma are crazy. The Order doesn´t want to die nor the Noah! Best chance is that we fight together!" explained Allen. The Noah´s looked wary and unsure. „Fine. I accept." Announced Road. They were all staring at her. „Look at this! We can´t do this alone! What´s more important, your pride or your life?" demanded Road. The Noah´s looked still disgusted and wary but accepted it. Road was the oldest, so she was boss.

„Fine, a truce." Accepted Levileer. The others were surprised. „It wouldn´t be the first time." Said Bookman. The others were taken aback. „Are you serious Old man?!" asked Lavi stunned. Bookman nodded. They went to fight.

After the Fight was finished.

They were all standing in the Caffeterria. The Noah´s were glared at. They ignored it. „So we are going to have a truce nobody attacks each other." Said Levileer. He had a scowl on his face. Not even him would pass up a chance to get the power of the Noah in his hands. It would mean more power for Black Order.

„I demand that Allen is going to be let out of prision. That No Noah is going alone on a mission. No experiments and we want to get treated with respect." Said Road with a serious gaze. Levileer nodded. „Fine, but we want no killing and we can send you on missions. And Information." Replied Levileer with a smile. Road´s eyes narrowed. „We won´t give you information about secret stuff. And Allen is a Noah from now on." Responded Road. Allen looked surprised. Tyki placed a hand on his shoulder and laid his head on Allen´s. He gave a grin. **Neah growled.** „What no! Allen is an Excorsist!" yelled Lenalee angry. Tyki laughed. „Didn´t your beloved Black Order say that he is no longer one? That´s means we have the rights now!" teased Tyki. The Twins were grinning. „Yes, one of us now! We explained it before! He is a new Noah! A little brother!" cried Devitto. „Yes, Hiiiii!" screamed Jasdero. Wisley and the other Noah looked amused.

Lenalee clenched her teeth. She glared at them. Levileer nodded. „What about the Fourteenth?" asked Levileer with a raised eyebrow. Road gave a small smile. „He will get his own body from me." Explained Road. **„I have a** _ **name**_ **you know!" whined Neah. Then he cheered. „You rock Road!"** Allen rolled his eyes. „Why don´t we ask him what he thinks about the truce." Inquires Levileer with a smirk. He looked at Allen. „Well Walker? Let him in control." Demanded Levileer. Allen´s friends looked like they wanted to protest. „When you want to know about that I could ask him….if he would stop cheering and dancing in the window like a Fangirl." Said Allen dryly. **„You didn´t need to tell them that! And I did not cheer like a Fangirl!" protested Neah embarressed.**

„Cheering?" began Lenalee confused.

„…and dancing?" added Lavi stunned.

„….like a Fangirl?" said Kanda in desbelief.

Allen nodded only. Tyki started laughing. „Walker just let him in control." Said Levileer amused. Allen sighed. His eyes turned golden. „Mikk, if you don´t want to lose your head, get away from my Nephew. _**Now**_." Growled Neah in Allen´s body. Tyki jumped back. Neah crossed his arms. „What do you want?" sneered Neah at Levileer. Levileer raised an eyebrow. „Nephew?" asked Levileer. Neah nodded. „Sorry I can´t help myself but did you really dance and cheer like Allen said?" asked Lavi curious. Neah blushed. „That doesn´t matter!" yelled Neah. Allen was laughing his ass off. The others looked freaked out.

Neah turned to Road. „You will get me a body?" asked Neah hopeful. Road nodded. Neah smiled gently. „Thanks." He turned back. „Now listen. I **hate** you with a passion for the pain you caused my Nephew but I don´t have anything against the truce. Just a warning. Hurt my Nephew and I _will_ kill you. Don´t forget who you are talking to. I killed my family back then. Don´t think I would hesitate to kill you." Said Neah with a cheerfull smile. The others glared at him. Neah only smiled.

„Does that mean that Allen will not disappear?" asked Jonny hopeful. Neah shook his head. „Nope~!" answered Neah cheerfully. Jonny sighed in relief. Lenalee smiled brightly. Lavi gave a grin. Mirander and Krory cried in relief and Kanda gave a smirk.

Neah´s smile turned dangerous. „I would be carefull how close you are going to get to Allen! I will have my eyes on you all. Especially the Girly Samurai, the Watch dog, Mikk and Crybaby over there." Said Neah. The others looked shocked. „What?! Is that a threat Fourteenth?!" demanded Kanda. He had a glare on his face. „Yes, it is. Got a problem?" growled Neah. Kanda took a step back. „You stabbed him. I will keep an eye on you. One wrong move and you are dead." Claimed Neah. Kanda flinched in guilt. Neah grinned darkly. _„NEAH!"_ scolded Allen. Neah sighed. He smiled. „Okay that would be all from me." Stated Neah. His eyes suddenly widen and he coughed into his hand. The Noah´s looked worried. Neah wouldn´t stop coughing. „What´s wrong with him?!" demanded Link. He was worried. Lenalee tried to walk over but Komui stopped her. Neah fell on his knees. Road walked over. She laid a hand on his back. Neah stopped coughing. He was panting. „Fuck." Cussed Neah. He laid his hands on his lap. The others eyes widen in Arlarm.

„That´s a lot of blood!" cried Lenalee.

„What´s wrong with him?!" yelled Link.

„Are you hurting him?!" demanded Kanda.

„I will go and get a few towles!" screamed Jonny.

The Twins were in panic. Tyki looked horrorfied. Wisley was nervous.

„No, there´s no need to. He´s alright." Stated Neah with a grin. „How can you say that?! You coughed up so much blood-!" roared Lenalee.

„Is it the Noah transformation?" asked Road with concern. The Noah´s understood. Neah nodded. „You know it´s going to be extra hard." Admitted Neah with worry.

„What do you mean?" asked Mirander. She looked pale. Neah rolled his eyes. „Look, Innocence and Dark Matter are total oppesite. That means they will try to destroy each other. So when Allen´s Innocence and his Dark Matter side don´t do a compromise. Then Allen will die." Explained Neah quietly. „But, why did you cough up blood?" asked Lenalee.

„Because, it will tear him apart from the Inside." Sighed Neah. The others looked horrorfied. „Don´t worry he will make it. He´s stubborn." Assured Neah. He changed back with Allen.

„I am fine don´t worry." Said Allen with a smile. He stood up on shaky legs. „Can i go clean up?" asked Allen. Levileer nodded. Allen walked away.


End file.
